Travesuras De Amor & Viajeros en el tiempo
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Los recuerdos atormentan a Harry pero últimamente hay uno que no lo deja dormir ¿quién es el hombre de la caja azul? ¿Que hizo Dumbledore antes de morir? Parece que le dejo una nueva Misión, el problema es que no la recuerda Seguro, el viejo Dumbledore le lanzo un obliviate. "Debo estar Loco, Hermione y Malfoy juntos eso es locura" un poco de crossover DWxHP
1. Prologo

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR

Doctor Who Pertenece a la BBC

Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter.. claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes

es Dramione.

* * *

**Travesuras De Amor**

**y**

**Viajeros en el tiempo**

**Prologo**

**.**

Los recuerdos atormentan a Harry pero últimamente hay uno que no lo deja dormir ¿quién es el hombre de la caja azul? ¿Que hizo Dumbledore antes de morir? Parece que le dejo una nueva Misión, el problema es que no la recuerda

Seguro, el viejo Dumbledore le lanzo un obliviate. Como si no fuera suficiente, su nuevo status de Héroe, el Quidditch y terminar la escuela.

Sin mencionar sus contantes visiones ¿sueños? Era lo más seguro. De no ser sueños algo estaba oculto en su memoria quizá el pensador sería una buena opción pero si le lanzaron un hechizo ¿cómo estar seguro? Hogwarts siempre fue un lugar seguro, con monstruos en todos lados.

_"Debo estar Loco, Hermione y Malfoy juntos eso es locura, pero ¿porque parece que es cierto?" "ese nuevo profesor es extraño, pero ya lo he visto antes" "algo oculta ese Profesor y Dumbledore ya lo sabia"_

_"sucesos extraños, extrañas desapariciones ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"_

_"descubriré todo" "sobre todo, lo que ocurre entre Hermione y Malfoy, es lo primero en mi lista de cosas por descubrir"_

_"Bien Harry deja de pensar tonterías y descubre que es todo esto" _

* * *

**Bueno es la pequeña introducion de lo que sera el Fic**

**dedicado especialmente a mi acosadora del face que me animo a escribirlo (sabes quien eres) si les gusta lo continuo si no. Pues no pasa nada de ustedes depende **


	2. Primer Acto

_**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR**_

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes Pertenece a la BBC**_

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter.. **_

_**claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Primer Acto**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Parezco gente? —pregunto el Doctor a la chica frente a el —confía en mi soy el Doctor —dijo entrando en la TARDIS

La consola ardía, algo que debía esperar después de haberse regenerado dentro, dio un salto en el tiempo. La puerta se abrió; asomo su cabeza estaba mojado y su ropa estaba hecha tirones. Frente a él estaban dos chicos « ¿es que solo me encontrare con niños?» se pregunto

—Hola —saludo el Doctor

El chico Pelirojo lo vio con temor

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Harry, creo que es peligroso —El chico pelirojo se acercó al otro niño

—Lo siento no quise asustarlos —dijo Sonriendo y un polvo dorado salió de su boca. —las primeras horas siempre son confusas, todo es nuevo

Harry vio al extraño

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto sosteniendo su varita

—Soy el….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe su respiración era agitada, toco su frente de nuevo dolía como los días de Voldemort ¿Quién era ese hombre? Últimamente soñaba mucho con él, no sabía quién era. Quizá Ron supiera después de todo el también aparecía en sus sueños

—Ron. —Harry despertó a su amigo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Ron medio dormido

—Recuerdas hace años cuando fuimos al bosque prohibido, había alguien

Ron parpadeo un momento

—Harry, hemos ido mucho al bosque Prohibido debes ser más especifico

Harry trato de recordar lo que había soñado

—En segundo año, cuando fuimos con Aragog había un hombre… —de repente sintió un mareo ¿Qué hacia Dumbledore? —No importa, solo fue un sueño —dijo el azabache no muy seguro

—Estas raro Harry. —dijo Ron volviendo a dormir

Harry simplemente salió de su cuarto, bajo hasta la sala, Hermione dormía al lado de la chimenea con un libro, seguro no se había dado cuenta. El chico sonrió ante este hecho a pesar de haber pasado un año desde la guerra había cosas que no cambiaban y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Harry? —Hermione abrió los ojos — ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco —contesto, sentándose a su lado

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado —Hermione lo vio seriamente

—No es nada, simplemente..—Harry se detuvo. No sabía cómo decir lo que ocurría en su mente. —un sueño, siempre es igual estoy junto a Ron en el bosque prohibido ¿Recuerdas segundo año?

Hermione asintió, fue el año en que se transformó en gato gracias a la poción multi jugos y claro cómo olvidar al basilisco que la petrifico

–Cuéntame tu sueño —finalmente dijo Hermione

—claro, estoy en el bosque en busca de Aragog, cuando nos topamos con una extraña Caja azul, parece arruinada, hay un hombre dentro, viste extraño

— ¿extraño?

—Sí, su ropa parece destruida, y esta mojado… hay unas estatuas que se mueven, es todo no recuerdo nada mas

Hermione enarco una ceja y vio seriamente a Harry

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Ron?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—Quizá solo es un sueño, después de todo lo que ha pasado, es probable que haya cosas que simplemente te estén molestando

Harry se recostó sobre el sillón quizá Hermione tenía razón pero ese sueño parecía real, de hecho parecía un recuerdo ¿pero de qué? Cerro los ojos la imagen de Voldemort llego sobresaltándolo. Hermione tenía razón solo era un montón de cosas amontonadas en su cabeza

Estaba oscuro y podía escuchar voces que se alzaban encolerizadas a través de la puerta. Los gritos parecían provenir principalmente de un lugar lejano. Las imágenes de la guerra golpeaban su cabeza, Dumbledore hacía algo

«Harry hay cosas que es mejor no recordar» —dijo el anciano

— ¡Harry! —Hermione lo despertó, su cara detonaba preocupación

— ¿Qué paso?

—Te quedaste dormido —dijo Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el pasillo norte evitando lo más posible a todos, su aspecto lucía un poco diferente se podía notar que había madurado un poco, su cabello estaba un poco largo y no lo traía acomodado, daba un aspecto de alguien que no quiere que se acerquen a él.

—Malfoy —la voz de Nott lo hizo voltear. — ¿no piensas arreglarte?

Draco le lanzo una mirada fría y siguió su camino, su aspecto era algo que ya no le interesaba mucho, la única persona que remotamente podía opinar era Granger, Draco sonrió involuntariamente recordando el tiempo que había hablado con ella.

_La guerra había terminado, su familia fue llevada a juicio aunque lograron evadir Azkaban gracias a su madre y el hecho de haber huido en el último momento. Lo cual venía a significar nada, había vistó a su padre rebajarse para evitar pisar la prisión, el simplemente había sido exonerado gracias a un testimonio. El testimonio de Granger. Ella afirmo que el los había ayudado en una ocasión, después de eso lo dejaron libre. Aun así jamás creyó que ella podía siquiera ser la única persona que diera la cara por él. Después del juicio le pareció correcto agradecerle aunque una parte de, él, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sentía vergüenza por ser salvado de nuevo por alguno de los Gryffindor. Sabía que ella se quedaba con los Weasley, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para ir a buscarla a ese lugar. Así que espero poder verla en algún lugar sin compañía; algo que le resulto difícil hasta que se dio por vencido y fue cuando la vio sola, en el mismo lugar que el estaba, un lugar cerca de la madriguera junto a un árbol. _

_Al principio ella reacciono saco su varita y le apunto pero después la bajo, Draco hizo lo que habia ido a hacer, agradecerle salvarlo de Azkaban _

— _¿Por qué me agradeces? —pregunto Hermione cuando él se acerco_

_Draco frunció el ceño_

—_Malfoy, solo hice lo que creí correcto _

—_claro porque luchas por las causas perdidas. —Chasqueo la lengua —bien solo quería decirte eso —dijo tratando de alejarse, sentía que su dignidad se había ido al hablar y tener que agradecerle a Granger _

—_Gracias —dijo ella. Logrando que él se detuviera ¿ella le agradecía?—Malfoy no eres una mala persona solo tomaste malas decisiones. _

— _¿quieres darme clases de moralidad Granger?_

—_No —dijo ella y sonrió —pero agradezco que hayas tragado tu orgullo aunque sea para agradecerme, aunque tu cara diga que preferirías recibir un Avada _

_Draco la vio con incredulidad y simplemente asintió _

—_Cuídate Malfoy —dijo ella de forma seria _

_Después de ese día Draco se había prometido no volver a hablar con ella, pero pronto se vio yendo al lugar con la ligera esperanza de encontrarla y así fue, al menos por un tiempo hablaron y él se dio cuenta que podía ser agradable y de pronto se encontró pensando:_

"_Quiero que me oigas sin juzgarme"_

Habían sido días agradables pero ahora estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts y las cosas serían diferentes, no creía poder siquiera acercarse a ella, no cuando todos lo veían como un criminal que no debía estar en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Hermione

—No recuerdo que haya pasado —dijo ante la pregunta de su amiga

—Eso tiene preocupado a Harry

—Lo he notado —Dijo Ron. —pero es verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que dice, quizá solo es el estrés

Ambos asintieron les preocupaba su amigo

—Te veré en clases —dijo Hermione al ver a Draco del otro lado del pasillo

La chica camino disimuladamente hasta el rubio

—Malfoy —dijo pasando al lado de el

—Granger —contesto él y sonrió un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche de noviembre de 1982 el Doctor observaba como los controles de la TARDIS comenzaban a moverse solos

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Clara

—No funcionan —contesto el Doctor

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa ¿verdad? —dijo Clara cruzándose de brazos

—No, ni un poco pero lo descubriremos Pronto.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta como lo había prometido en mi Face el capitulo, espero les guste y va dedicado a , Serena T y Klaes que son tan amables de recordarme las cosas n_n**_

_**recuerden que es un pequeño Xover **_


	3. Segundo Acto: La caja azul y el libro

_**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR**_

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes Pertenece a la BBC**_

_**Bueno este es un pequeño Crossover de Doctor Who y Harry Potter..**_

_**claro mas Harry Potter ya que sera breve la intervención de los otros personajes**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 2_

**_Segundo Acto_**

**_La caja azul y el libro_**

* * *

— ¿Dónde estamos Doctor? —Pregunto Clara acomodando su cabello

El doctor vio el castillo

—En problemas, muchos problemas, nos iremos de aquí rápido, —dijo tratando de abrir la Tardis que permanecía cerrada —O quizá no tan rápido, es que no me gusta este lugar

— ¿Qué lugar? —Clara se puso delante de el

—Hogwarts —contesto —El viejo director me prohibió venir aquí, pasaron muchas cosas, un dragón quizá queme algo la última vez que vine nada serio, pero el caso es que debemos irnos, cuando la Tardis se digne a abrirnos, —dijo molesto

—Doctor creo que alguien está ahí —Clara señalo un árbol.

—Oh, eso es malo, muy muy malo —Dijo viendo el árbol, sonrió y se acercó a el chico escondido —Hola Soy el Doc…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos, no recordaba como había llegado hasta esa parte del bosque, lo último que recordaba era salir a caminar para visitar a Hagrid, había oído un ruido extraño cerca de la cabaña. Harry parpadeo tratando de recordar todo, había un hombre y una mujer. Corrió de regreso al lugar donde recordaba que los había visto, pero no había nada

— ¿Harry? —Hagrid lo vio preocupado — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, creí haber visto algo

—Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, hay muchas criaturas en el bosque ¿Seguro estas bien?

Harry asintió y acompaño a Hagrid hasta la cabaña

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco leía cuando Hermione se acercó a el

— ¿No me hablaras ahora que regresamos a Hogwarts? —Pregunto

—Creí que no me hablarías tú, no creo que a tu novio le guste mucho

—Sí, pero Ron ya no es mi novio —contesto Hermione —Dime la verdad Malfoy ¿Por qué hablaste conmigo ese día?

Draco la escaneo completa fijando sus penetrantes ojos en ella

—Curiosidad, veras Granger simplemente fue curiosidad —Contesto de forma fría, lo mejor era mantenerla alejada los pocos alumnos que habían regresado comenzaban a verlos extraños y él podía soportarlo, pero había desarrollado cierto agrado por la castaña que no le permitía dejar que la vieran como una criminal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clara entro al castillo sorprendiéndose por todo, aun se sorprendía por sorprenderse lo cual le resultaba tan contradictorio

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —Pregunto la chica

—Claro que no, ni un poco, pero oye estamos aquí no podemos irnos, la Tardis nos quiere en este lugar, debo descubrir porque

—No te creo mucho Doctor, creo que sabes algo ¿Sabes algo? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—No, pero lo averiguare, mientras tanto seremos profesores mágicos

— ¿Mágicos? ¿Qué clase de profesores? No espera ¿Cómo seremos profesores?

—Mágicos, no lo sé aun lo estoy pensando, sonaba bien en mi cabeza cuando lo pensé —contesto el Doctor.

Minerva Mcgonagall abrió los ojos y casi siente que se muere cuando lo vio

—No, no, tú tienes prohibido volver aquí—Señalo al Doctor

—También me da gusto verte —contesto el Doctor — ¿Has envejecido? —Dijo besando a la directora

— ¿Qué Haces tú aquí?

—Larga historia, solo te diré que no me puedo ir

—Esto es..—Minerva se quedó sin palabras—De todos modos no puedes quedarte aquí, no después de todo lo que hiciste la última vez

—Sí, bueno no fue mi culpa, el Dragón estaba ahí yo solo lo toque, por cierto ella es Clara—Dijo señalando a la chica —Seremos tus nuevos profesores, de cualquier cosa

— ¿Pero me estas oyendo? No puedes quedarte

—Te oí, pero la Tardis me trajo hasta aquí por una razón, no puedo irme sin saber cuál es esa razón. Así que dame un trabajo, de magia mágica

— ¿Magia mágica? —Pregunto clara bajo —Magia Mágica —esa palabra la acabas de inventar. —dijo la joven

—Si, a que es genial—dijo el Doctor—Repítela rápido

-¿Potter te ha visto?—Interrumpió Mcgonagall

—Es posible, pero no te preocupes al parecer no recuerda, deja que me quede, dame un trabajo de mentira y te diré que está ocurriendo, porque algo ocurre ¿verdad?

Mcgonagall lo vio, detestaba que él tuviera razón, ese hombre y Albus simplemente la desquiciaban, pero ahora el viejo no estaba y le tocaba a ella lidiar con él.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que estés demasiado cerca de Harry

—Harry Potter, creí que era un libro —dijo Clara. —Yo lo leí, muy bueno ¿Es real? Vaya siempre creí que solo eran unos libros muy buenos

—Si todo el mundo cree eso, es la mejor forma de ocultar algo, escribe un libro y di que es fantasía, vende millones y nadie cree que sea verdad y quienes lo creen..—Se detuvo sonrió antes de continuar — Pues ¿quién creería algo así?—dijo rápidamente el Doctor —Solo alguien desquiciado

—Hola, humana, viejo en el tiempo, mi definición de cosas posibles ha cambiado—contesto clara señalándose —Dígame profesora. ¿Qué ocurre en Hogwarts? Siempre quise decir eso —dijo Clara emocionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Hey Harry! ¿Me estas oyendo? —Pregunto Ron a su amigo quien parecía distraído

—Si lo hago, te presto atención

— ¿Qué te dije? —Pregunto Ron

—Algo sobre el jabón

—No, te decía sobre el nuevo profesor, es un poco extraño. Harry deberías descansar, enserio amigo no estás bien

Harry asintió

—Iré a la biblioteca olvide algo —dijo alejándose de su amigo. Realmente tenía razón no estaba bien debía descansar, entro a la biblioteca se sorprendió al no encontrarse con Hermione como esperaba. Camino por los pasillos cuando un libro cayó a sus pies. Harry giro su cuerpo en busca de alguien, no había nadie tomo el libro y leyó la portada

_**Travesuras de Amor que no deberías Leer **_

Sonrió por el título quizá era algún tipo de libro de bromas, vio la hora eran las 15:58 pm guardo el libro en su mochila y se dirigió a la sala común. Una vez solo en su cuarto abrió el libro, le sorprendió que estuviera vacío

— ¿Qué? ¿No tiene nada?

De pronto las letras comenzaron a aparecer

"**16: 30 p.m Harry Potter abre el libro que dice claramente que no debería leerse" **

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Harry sorprendido

"**Ahora está sorprendido y tiene cara de idiota, el título lo decía bien claro Potter ¿Eres tonto?"**

«Debo de estar Loco el libro no me está hablando»

"_**Estas muy loco, soy un libro no hablo Harry Potter, pero si hablara te diría que no deberías ir a la biblioteca esta tarde como a las 5:30 p.m cosas pasaran"**_

Harry cerró el libro de golpe y di un paso atrás vio el reloj faltaban diez minutos para la hora corrió a la biblioteca, con demasiada prisa sin percatarse que Hermione estaba parada sin darse cuenta la empujo al frente

— ¡Oye! —Grito Hermione

—Lo siento —dijo Harry sin prestar atención.

Hermione levanto sus libros algo andaba mal con Harry

— ¿Estas bien Granger? —Pregunto Draco dándole la mano, no sabía porque pero le causo gracia la forma en que acomodaba sus libros

—No te rías —dijo sin mucho ánimo la chica

Draco la sujeto y atrajo hacia él, por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Malfoy ¿Estas huyendo de mí? —Pregunto Hermione

—Eso es tonto Granger —contesto Draco —Solo no…

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella —Por cierto lindo cambio, te favorece mucho el cabello de esa forma —dijo Hermione alejándose.

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry llego a la biblioteca, el lugar estaba vacío, ni un alma se asomaba

—Estúpido libro —dijo abriéndolo entonces las palabras comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo

"**Jamás dije que pasaría aquí, por cierto ¿no has pensado que estás loco? Soy un libro no lo sé todo, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? Tiraste a Hermione al venir corriendo ¿verdad?"**

Harry cerró el libro de golpe, ese libro sabía demasiado, quizá era como en segundo año y había descubierto algo prohibido

—Ahí este señor Potter —Dijo el nuevo profesor —No has visto algo por aquí, algo extraño

—Doct… Profesor —Dijo Clara —Quizá quieras ser más específico, escuela de magia, dragones, magia, la definición de extraño puede ser incorrecta como ya te había dicho

—Lo que dijo la asistente, Potter —El nuevo profesor lo vio muy fijamente

—No he visto nada —Mintió Harry —Pero exactamente ¿Qué busca?

—Oh Potter, nada absolutamente nada, simplemente te vi parado ahí y quise hablarte ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No —Contesto Harry — ¿Hay algo que quiera usted decirme?

—No —contesto el Doctor

Y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Harry trataba de descubrir donde lo había visto mientras el Doctor trataba de descubrir que había descubierto Harry y trataba de ocultar

—Bien —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo alejándose en direcciones contrarias

* * *

_**Bueno este pequeño Fic es para las personas de mi Face que me recuerdan y me lo habían pedido es corto pero a qui esta el capitulo, como siempre espero les guste y lamento demorarme, pero bueno estoy tratando de actualizar los fics pero no cuento con mucho tiempo libre así que espero me tengan Paciencia **_


End file.
